villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Rabia
Rabia is the leader of the Umbrum in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics, and the main antagonist of the comic Siege of the Crystal Empire. In the My Little Pony: Age of Equestria series created by MelSpyRose, Rabia becomes one of the secondary antagonists with a new appearance similar to King Sombra. Role Background Hundreds of years prior to the series, Rabia and the Umbrum army attacked the Crystal Empire, terrorizing Crystal Ponies and burning their homes for fun. Unknowingly, Rabia and the Umbrum's actions were witnessed by Queen Chrysalis, who initially wanted to rule the Empire but decided against it upon seeing the Umbrum. Eventually, Rabia and the Umbrum were imprisoned in another realm. Fiendship is Magic Issue 1 In Sombra's comic backstory, it is shown that Rabia disguised the Umbrum King Sombra as a pony so he could go through the prison door and release them. When Sombra did not want to turn evil and ran, Rabia communicated with him through the Crystal Heart and he embraced his dark side, although he instead decided to rule the Crystal Empire instead. Siege of the Crystal Empire It is shown that after Sombra was banished, Radiant Hope found Rabia and the Umbrum, and when she entered their prison, they made her think they were good, and were simply misunderstood by ponies. This led her to form a team of past villains (the Flim Flam Brothers, Iron Will, Lightning Dust and Chrysalis and her Changelings) to distract the Empire's defenders while she resurrected Sombra so he could release the Umbrum. However, when Hope brought Cadence to the Umbrum prison to show her that they weren't evil, Cadance's light revealed their true selves. The Umbrum attacked Hope and Cadence, but they escaped. Eventually, Sombra released the Umbrum, and Rabia put Twilight and Cadance on trial, and demanded to know where the rebel ponies were, threatening Shining Armor to be turned into a statue if not told. When Cadance told her they were on Canterine, Rabia had Sombra turn Shining Armor to stone anyway. Twilight convinced them to take them to the dais where the Crystal Heart was before turning them to stone so the Crystal Ponies could witness their defeat. Then the rebels attacked, the other Mane 5 among them, but Rabia defeated Rainbow Dash and other pegasi with a flyswatter and told Sombra to destroy the Crystal Heart. However, after hearing of how Hope chose a different destiny than the one the Crystal Heart showed her, and chose him over becoming a princess, Sombra switched sides and used the Crystal Heart to banish the Umbrum, including Rabia, back to their prison. My Little Pony: Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon Rabia and the Umbrum would be released by Emperor Grogar after he had blackmailed King Sombra to wear the Alicorn Amulet in order for him to return back to his evil side and spare Radiant Hope's life. After freeing the Umbrum, including Rabia, they remembered Emperor Grogar as the demonic ram who created them before he cursed them to make them look ugly and to be harmed by good magic. Despite the suffering Grogar had caused them, Rabia and the Umbrum agreed to support him and the now corrupted King Sombra to take over the Crystal Empire, corrupt the Crystal Heart, spread fear, hatred, and darkness and destroy all of Equestria and ensure that all of ponykind will be extinct in order for Emperor Grogar to rule the world with Tambelon as capital of his new empire. After joining the Dark Alliance, Rabia gets dubbed as 'Lady Rabia' before she orders the Umbrum, as well as King Sombra, to make sure that no pony stands in their way. With King Sombra under their control thanks to the evil influence of the Alicorn Amulet, Rabia and the Umbrum soon became unstoppable as they successfully attacked the Crystal Empire before corrupting the Crystal Heart instead of destroying it. King Sombra would eventually be freed from the Alicorn Amulet thanks to Twilight Sparkle and Courageous Heart before forcing his "mother" and the Umbrum to retreat after Emperor Grogar had been destroyed by the magic of the Bell of Freedom and the Elements of Harmony. My Little Pony: Age of Equestria 2: A New Generation Lady Rabia and the Umbrum had been living in exile before they decided to join Lord Tirek and help him assemble his team of villains which everyone would now refer to them as 'The Legion of Doom'. Then Rabia would learn that Princess Celestia married the other King Sombra from another world before she would convince their oldest son, Prince Solaris, to join her as her apprentice. After Prince Solaris betrayed his royal family, he became a new member of the Legion of Doom and Lady Rabia promised her "grandson" that he will rule the world as Emperor Grogar's new general of the undead.